


Sherlock and John to the rescue!

by LauIsVeryCold



Series: The Adventures of Sherlock and John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: @will why am I doing this?, Bodyswap, sherlock and John are back for more adventures as a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: Sherlock and John hear a scream and decide to help.





	Sherlock and John to the rescue!

Sherlock was riding John without a saddle. Sherlock loved the feeling of John’s muscles moving underneath him. They were galloping through the forest when they heard a scream nearby.  
Without thinking about it John ran towards the source of the sound.  
John slowed down to see what was going on. There was a woman with a holding a knife and someone tied against a tree.  
John ran to the woman with the knife and pranced. The woman jumped back and fell, dropping the knife. John stood on her leg so she couldn’t run away. She screamed in pain, but John was merciless.  
Sherlock had jumped off of John’s back and ran to help the person tied to the tree.  
After they phoned the police and calmed the person, whose name was Will, they waited. The woman with the broken leg was quietly crying.  
The police arrived not long after. They called an ambulance for the woman with the broken leg.  
An officer walked to Sherlock and John. “Hello, can I ask you a few questions?”  
“Yes, of course”, Sherlock answered. John couldn’t speak because he had to pretend to be a real horse.  
“Can you tell me exactly what happened here?” She brushed her red hair out of her face.  
Sherlock told the whole story of how John saved Will.  
The officer wrote it all down. She smiled to John and stroked him. “Wow, you’re a real hero, horsey.”  
John turned his ears back. He hated it when people called him that.  
“I have to get going now, but thank you for your time and your services”, the officer said before turning around. She left in her police car.  
Sherlock turned to John. “I know you hate pretending to be a horse, but you did really well.”  
“Let’s go home.”  
Sherlock climbed on John’s back. John walked all the way back to the house without saying another word. Sherlock didn’t start a conversation either.

Mummy waited for them outside the house. “Where have you been? It’s been hours!”  
Sherlock tells mummy the whole story of how they had saved Will. `  
“Oh boys, that’s great! I’m so happy that you two are fighting crime again.” She kissed Sherlock’s cheek and John’s nose.  
Sherlock and John walked to the stables so Sherlock could take care of John.  
At first John had complained about being brushed, he hated being treated like a horse, but it had become a bonding moment for both of them. Now that John was a horse they had decided to end their sexual relationship so they both craved physical contact.  
Sherlock was cleaning John’s hooves when mummy came around the corner to tell them that had to go the town and buy some more bread.

Sherlock and John entered the town. They walked past the shop windows looking for the bakery.  
“Wait!” Someone behind them shouted. It was Will.  
John stopped to let Will catch up with them.  
“Thank you for saving me,” Will said when they reached the duo.  
“You’re welcome”, Sherlock answered.  
“I was talking to your horse actually,” Will said awkwardly.  
John’s ears turned towards them. He smiled a bright horse-smile and pushed his nose against their arm.  
Will laughed. “Where are you two going? We can walk together, if you like,” they suggested.  
“We are going to the bakery and then home. We live in the house outside of the village, the one with all the apple tree yards and the graveyard.”

“The creepy one that burned down but was re-build?”  
“Jep.”  
They chatted a bit for the rest of the way. Will had a lot of questions about whether Sherlock was rich and about his job, they had never heard of John’s blog. They also had a lot of questions about why Sherlock was here now and where John was. Sherlock just tried to answer them all. He told them he needed a vacation and that John was still in London working as a doctor. That sounded nice and plausible.  
After they had bought bread, they all walked home together too. John let Will ride on his back. Sherlock felt a pinch of jealousy, but quickly remembered that Will thought they were riding his horse not his boyfriend.  
Will talked about their life a bit too. They were an aspiring artist and they made their own clothes. An interesting person.  
They came closer to the house and soon they found themselves in the confusing graveyard of the Holmes-manor.  
“I never understood why there are always graveyards next to mansions, it’s so morbid to have your dead relatives next to your bedroom,” Will confessed.  
Sherlock explained: “They’re not real graves. Look at the dates, some people have died before they were born, some have lived for hundreds of years, and some have not died yet but are already buried.”  
“Why do you have a prank graveyard?”  
“I’ve always wondered that myself.”  
They arrived at the stables where john still sleeps because it’s the most comfortable place with his huge horse body.  
The sign above the stable still wasn’t changed. Will said: “Maximus? Is that your name?”  
“My name is John actually”, John answered to both Will’s and Sherlock’s surprise.  
Will fell off of John’s back and sat on the ground with wide eyes.  
Sherlock sighed annoyed. “There was no need to do that, John.”  
“Did you just talk?” Will said unbelieving.  
“I can explain,” John started, but after a moment of silence he said: “Sherlock?”  
“I don’t think anyone can actually explain what had happened that unfaithful night”, Sherlock said truthfully.  
“I must be dreaming.” Will stared off into the distance. They blinked hard a few times.  
“Sadly, you’re not and neither am I. Now get up, are you hurt?” John helped up by supporting them with his neck.  
“I’m okay.”  
Sherlock awkwardly put a hand on their shoulder. “Let’s get you a nice cup of tea so we can explain.”


End file.
